1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction vending system capable of delivering multiple heated or non-heated food packets.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Vending machines come in many forms. Some deliver dry packaged goods such as candy and chips. Such vending machines typically have a transparent front panel through which a user can see the available choices and therefrom make his selection. Other vending machines are capable of delivering a cold food product such as a soda or ice cream or sandwich. Typically, such machines drop the selected food item from a refrigerator or freezer compartment to the user or allow a user to reach into the compartment via an access door. Other vending machines can deliver hot items such as coffee or soup. These machines typically drop a mix of some form into a cup and thereafter add heated water to the cup, the result being the food item purchased. Still other machines will deliver a cold or frozen food item to a user with the user thereafter inserting the food item into a nearby microwave oven for heating of the food item.
While these and other types of vending machines are well suited for specific applications such as soda delivery, they fail to address the needs of a user who wants a full, ready to consume meal delivered by the vending machine. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vending system that is capable of delivering a full meal, containing hot items, cold items or both to a user in ready to consume form. Such a machine should allow a user to select food items from a variety of food items and once selected, automatically retrieve the food items and thereafter deliver them, after applying appropriate heat if required, to the user. Such a device should be of relatively straightforward design and construction utilizing standard vending machine and other technologies wherever appropriate. The vending system should be relatively simple to use. Advantageously, such a system will collect information for marketing, inventory, and control purposes.
The vending system of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The vending system provides for a device that store a multiple number of different food packets that may be consumed hot, cold, or both and allows a user to select one or more of such food items for purchase. After purchase, the vending system automatically retrieves each purchased food item and delivers each to a heating compartment, if necessary, applies the appropriate heat, and thereafter allows the user to retrieve the purchased food items. The vending system of the present invention utilizes standard vending system design concepts and is of straightforward complexity. The system collects information and delivers the information to a remote site.
The vending system of the present invention is comprised of a housing having a plurality of walls and at least one storage compartmentxe2x80x94which may be cooledxe2x80x94each having at least one diagonally shelf, disposed therein. A heating compartment, such as a microwave oven is disposed within the housing. Openings are provided on one of the walls for user access into the heating compartments for retrieval of purchased food packets. A selection system allows a user to select at least one food packet for purchase. At least one delivery system delivers the purchased food packets to the user via the heating compartment.
The selection system is comprised of a database capable of storing a description, weight information, nutritional information, cost, location (storage compartment and shelf) and cooking times of each food packet stored within the device. A video display allows a user to retrieve the description, weight, nutritional information, and cost about each food packet within the database. A selection means, such as at least one button, a keyboard, or a touch sensitive screen associated with the video display, allows a user to navigate through the database and make selections therefrom.
The delivery system comprises a delivery ram adapted to slide within the housing and a plate pivotally attached to the ram and positionable between a first position wherein it holds a food packet received from its associated storage compartment and a second position wherein it drops the food packet into a delivery chute that in turn terminates proximate the heating compartment.
The vending system of the present invention also comprises a payment system of any appropriate design and type known in the art for collecting payment for each purchase, a printer for printing receipts, a tray dispenser for dispensingxe2x80x94either manually or automaticallyxe2x80x94a tray to a user, and a utensil dispenser for dispensingxe2x80x94either manually or automaticallyxe2x80x94a utensil packet to a user. A modem allows communication between the vending system and a remote site.